This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Ser. No. 089205575, Filed Apr. 7, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a recharge apparatus, and more particularly to the recharge apparatus that steadfastly holds a rechargeable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid evolution of high technology, electronic products are being developed quickly. Recently, consumers increasingly require portable products such as the portable storage apparatus and the communication apparatus, with the most popular portable products being the cellular phone and handheld computer. The recharge apparatus also plays an important role due to the limited power supply present in the portable product. The recharge apparatus can provide power for the portable product as well as recharge the battery either simultaneously or separately. However, the contact between the product and the recharge apparatus (i.e. battery and cradle) is not tight so that the recharge quality is easily affected by careless touching or swaying of the assembly when recharging is ongoing.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a recharge apparatus able to tightly hold the rechargeable device such as a battery or hand held computer, so that the charge quality is not affected due to a careless touch or sway.
According to the objective of the invention, a recharge apparatus for holding the rechargeable device is provided for charging the rechargeable battery and devices, including storage/communication products, especially cellular phone and handheld computer. The recharge apparatus includes the cradle top and cradle base. The cradle top that is used for inserting the rechargeable devices includes the elastic gate, the battery-fixing clip, and the charge area. The elastic gate located on the upper cradle top is an opening for inserting the rechargeable battery that is capable of rebounding against pressure so that it does not clip the user""s finger during operation. The elastic gate also enhances the appearance of the cradle top as well as being dust-proof Additionally, the polarity labeling area is marked within the elastic gate in order to indicate the direction for inserting the rechargeable battery. The battery-fixing clip is used for clipping the rechargeable battery tightly. The charge area is an inserting area for charging the rechargeable device and has a stand pin to hold the rechargeable device steadfastly by inserting the stand pin into the bottom of the rechargeable device. The cradle base assembled with the cradle top includes the elastic joint and recharge PCB (printed circuit board). The elastic joint is used for connecting the recharge PCB to the rechargeable battery, wherein one end of the elastic joint is designed as the upward curve to touch the rechargeable battery. When the rechargeable battery is inserted for recharging, the elastic joint is pressed downward resulting in an upward rebounding force. The rechargeable battery is then connected to the recharge PCB via the elastic joint.